Savior
by Chloe Silvers
Summary: She would always save him, regardless of reality. My picture of Chloe Sullivan in the DC Universe places her in the Green Arrow comics, not in the Superman Comics. Takes place after the Prometheus ordeal.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She would always save him, regardless of reality. My picture of Chloe Sullivan in the DC Universe places her in the Green Arrow comics, not in the Superman comics.

Needed information: So I twisted the truth with the comics a little bit for this story. Here's what you need to know- Star City is destroyed; Oliver Queen is hanging out in a forest. His relationship with Dinah Lance is now over, the JLA abandons him, and I do whatever I want with the Arrow family.

Chapter One

Oliver wasn't used to all of this free time. It was one of the things that had haunted him in that jail cell. It wasn't that he had killed for vengeance, and it wasn't the intimidating men threatening his life every second. It was the free time.

He was used to a fast-paced life, no matter what. It didn't matter whether he was stopping a mugger or keeping his corporation above water. And it didn't matter whether or not he was a wealthy CEO or a poor man living in a dirty, cramped apartment.

He was always surrounded by people, and now he was all alone. Star City had been destroyed, this little forest being all that remained of it. He was safe here, and now, he couldn't leave.

"This is the Justice League, not the Vengeance League." That was what they all told him. He didn't care then, and although he turned himself in, he didn't really care now. Prometheus needed be stopped, and then the Electrocutioner needed to be stopped.

Oliver just couldn't understand for the life of him why the Justice League couldn't see that. Their definition of stopping them, of ending a situation was just to prevent one bad thing from happening, and then letting them all go. Of hoping that things would change, but they never did.

He sat in front of the fire, running his fingers over the smooth ring in his hand. There was one person that he thought would understand, but she never did. Yes, Oliver Queen was all alone now. But he was not free.

John Prendock heard a faint tapping noise in the distance, and followed it. It was his first day on the security team, and he wanted to make sure that he was doing a good job. The door was wide open, and he watched as a woman typed on the keyboard, accessing dozens of monitors in the room.

"I can't let you go in there", a voice said behind him. "She does not want to be disturbed."

Prendock turned around, and saw a man in a uniform identical to his own. "What is she doing in there?" he asked

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody knows. She just sits down at that desk and starts typing. Eventually she'll stop and leave, but there's no record of what she's been working on. My guess is that it's something important."

"Does anybody ever help her?"

"She calls on help when she needs it. But only from the people she can trust. I haven't seen her speak to anyone in days. But I can feel it- something's coming. She'll call for help."

Prendock nodded, staring at the woman. She hadn't noticed their presence, hadn't heard them speaking. "Who is she?"

The man glanced at the typing woman before looking back at him and answering. "She must have had a name at some point, but she never gives it. They call her Watchtower."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: She would always save him, regardless of reality. My picture of Chloe Sullivan in the DC Universe places her in the Green Arrow comics, not in the Superman comics.

A/N: Okay, so it was requested that I give a bit more background information. So, I'll do my best. I guess I should have given a bit more information about Prometheus, so here it is in a nutshell: Prometheus and the Electrocutioner were baddies. The Electrocutioner was a known associate of Prometheus that was bringing terror about in the world. Prometheus went a bit too far, ripping out Roy Harper's arm and killing Harper's son. This led Oliver Queen to go on a bit of a baddie-bender, and so he killed not only Prometheus, but tracked down the Electrocutioner. Most of the JLA was against him killing for vengeance, Roy told him that it should have been him, and Dinah was afraid that he was becoming morally gray. But Oliver didn't listen to any of them, and kept tracking him down. Mia, agreeing with Oliver, captures the Electrocutioner, fully intending to kill him in cold blood. Oliver realizes that he can't drag a kid into this, and feeling guilty for the death of Roy's son Liam (who gets caught up in the explosion when the Electrocutioner dies), turns himself into the police. Black Canary visits him in prison and gives him back her wedding ring.

Now even though Oliver is found to be not guilty in the comic books, and is exiled from Star City (although it is only destroyed with a bomb hours later), I'm writing this a bit differently. In this story, Oliver Queen escaped from prison instead of being exiled, and Star City has been destroyed. He lives in an empty forest, and is left to deal with his past. I'm painting him very very bitter about life/heroism/the Justice League on purpose here. And like I said before, I won't be adapting my writing to what goes on with the rest of the Arrow Family after the Prometheus incident, and will be doing whatever I want with them. There's a chance that I may manipulate the Justice League as well- I haven't figured out that part yet. Please let me know if I need to make any more clarifications.

Oh, and on a side note? There will be a little bit of Dollie, but more of Oliver reflecting on what went wrong as opposed to pining for her. But I am going to focus primarily on Watchtower throughout this story. Chlollie endgame, okay? Somehow, it's going to happen, mark my words.

Chapter Two

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks. The two men continued to keep the building secure in the middle of the night, getting together at the end of their shifts, watching her work in silence.

There was something in the way Watchtower worked that attracted their attention. They could tell that whatever it was that she was working on, it was big. They could never decipher whether the project was to bring peace to the world, or bring more chaos into it. And they could not tell if she was having trouble or not- her face contained little to no emotion. She was simply focused.

John Prendock attempted on many occasions to stay up late enough to catch her leaving, maybe talk to her. But he was never able to; he fell asleep in his chair, and woke up to find her gone.

It was a struggle, and his companion was also trying to uncover the truth. The man's name was Richard Summers, and he had been working here only a week longer than Prendock had. They made a silent pact to discover what this woman was up to. It was the only form of entertainment that they could find in the late hours of night.

This was just another night- they were both struggling to keep their eyes open, but Watchtower seemed as alert as ever, typing away on that desk.

Then, the oddest thing occurred- she stopped. John's eyes felt life rush back in as he noticed the absent noise. What happened here? He expected her to continue typing, but the silence persisted for minutes at a time. He nudged Summers, and pointed at her. Maybe he was imagining something, but he swore that she smiled. There was a very small smile, but it was there.

"Richard", she called out to the back of the room. "Get me a phone."

Prendock looked over. "She knows your name?" he whispered

"I guess she does", the man answered before getting up and exiting the room.

That must mean that she knew who he was too. John wanted to say something to her- he didn't think that she saw them watching her. "I'm sorry that we've been…" he started

"You've been examining me for the past seventeen days", she told him. She did not look at him, did not get up from her chair. Watchtower made no movements at all. She simply spoke. "You were curious; you have nothing to apologize for."

"If you need our help with something, we're here", John told her.

She turned around in the chair to face him. "Do you believe in destiny?" she asked

"I don't know."

"I don't. Nor do I believe in a final judgment", she said.

"What do you believe?" he asked

"I believe that this life is our only shot, and that we shouldn't waste time with self-punishment. And there are a couple of people that need a reminder of that in order to show the world what they are truly capable of."

He nodded. "I can agree with that."

"Enough to be more than just a man sitting in the shadows in my building?"

He hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so some background information on Roy Harper and Mia Dearden. If you watched season 9 of Smallville, she was introduced in the episode Crossfire. The background information about her is true- she's HIV positive, was an aggressive prostitute/cage fighter, and Oliver brought her out of it all. And it looks like she ends up being his sidekick, he even calls her Speedy because of her reckless driving. But what they don't tell you is that she's the second Speedy. Roy Harper was first, and it took Oliver years to accept Mia as the second one.

Roy's bitter and angry in this one, because the Electrocutioner blew up Star City, and his daughter was destroyed in the whole thing. Prometheus also cut off his right arm with a poisoned, nanite laced blade. Mia ended up capturing for the Electrocutioner, hoping to kill him in cold blood, and Oliver killed Prometheus. Roy became angry with both Mia and Oliver, feeling that he should have taken out Prometheus himself.

Roy has a history with heroin abuse, and got clean every time because of Dinah Lance. The first time he became addicted, Oliver started blaming himself for not seeing it, and Dinah talks to Roy. This time after his daughter dies, it gets really twisted- to the degree of him killing muggers with a dead kitten, and hallucinating his dead daughter at the time, who wants him to save her. At the end of the whole thing, Dinah and Bruce Wayne check him into rehab, and the rest of his story is left unknown for now. In my story however, this isn't the case- I'm making him go off in search of Oliver (he may want to get even, and he may want Oliver to help him. It's up to negotiation), but Watchtower gets him clean and gives him a new sense of purpose.

Chapter Three

Oliver was walking around the forest in search of some firewood. He had hunted down a deer earlier, and needed to prepare to cook it later. He looked up at the horizon- it was late afternoon. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead; this head was really getting to him. Maybe it was time to get back to his little camp. The tree that he was sleeping in could provide some shade at the very least.

He bent down to pick up a branch when he heard a snapping sound in the distance. He looked up, and saw a flash of dark red. He recognized that shade.

The image of a man with his arm being ripped out flashed through his mind. "Roy?" he called out

He saw the image Roy's dead daughter in front of his feet as he dropped the small pile of wood and chased after that bit of red. "Roy, I'm sorry!"

He could hear the man's voice in his head. "I'm sharing a very small piece of the pain I've just gone through these past few days. The kind of pain thousands of kids are going through every day because an uncaring and unthinking society turns its back on them. Drugs are a symptom…and you…like the rest of society…attack the symptom…not the disease! But the symptom is worse than most- it maims…it pains…it dims you. It drives you to the edge of insanity and over…and one day ends your trip on a slab in the morgue…with a tag around your toe."

"Roy?" he asked tentatively when he made it to the tree that he saw the man at

But there was nothing. Not even a whisper.

"What are you doing? I told you to bring him here, not tie him up and make him a prisoner", she said sternly to the two men dressed in black

"Isn't that the same thing?" the bound man asked

She ignored him for a moment as she dismissed the two men before refocusing her attention on the man in front of her. "Roy, trust me when I say that kidnapping you isn't exactly my style. If I wanted to harm you, then I would have done it long ago."

"Which begs the question: what am I doing here?"

She leaned against the table in front of him. "You're here to do what you're used to doing- make a difference."

Roy let out a laugh. "I don't do hero work anymore."

She crossed her arms. "But you want to. That's why you were in that forest today to begin with, isn't it?"

"Far from it. I was looking for someone."

She walked closer to him and picked up his left arm. She rubbed a finger gently on the needle wounds. "Oliver can't help you, Roy." She said softly

"Where is he?" he asked angrily

"What are you going to do? Kill him? Force him to help you kill?" She walked behind him and secured the door with a pass-code before untying him. "If letting out your anger is what you're looking for, then feel free to let it out on me. I'm not going anywhere."

She stood right in front of him, and reached into his belt, pulling out his crossbow and fitting an arrow into it. She held it out. "Unless you'd prefer to just shoot me instead."

Suddenly, Roy shot out of his seat and reached for her throat with his robotic right hand, the crossbow falling to the floor. "You have no idea who you're talking to."

But her face showed no sign of fear; she was smiling instead. "Of course I do." She took a raspy breath before continuing. "Speedy."

With that, she slammed her head into his and kicked his stumbling body into the wall before kicking the crossbow to the other side of the room.

She saw Roy getting up to his knees out of the corner of her eye and reached both hands behind her, pulling out two guns and aiming them at the man.

"He needs your help, Roy."

He shook his head before kicking a gun out of her hand. In the split second of her eyes following the trail of the gun, he grabbed her arm and pushed it upwards before grabbing the hand and forcing her to pull the trigger several times.

When he let go of her hand, she whipped her arm backwards, hitting his face with the gun before tossing it aside and back-flipping on top of the table.

Roy jumped onto the table and tried to kick her, but she dodged it. "I don't want to hurt you", she said, deflecting a punch by grabbing his fist. "What happened to your daughter wasn't your fault."

He winced at the mention of the girl. "Don't talk about her."

She aimed a punch, but he flipped off of the table onto the chair and kicked her feet out from under her, causing her to fall onto the table.

Roy somersaulted to the other side of the room, picked up his crossbow, and shot an arrow. The woman rolled off of the table and shot up from the ground.

"You missed", she remarked. "Looks like your accuracy is off. I hear heroin does that to people."

He aimed another arrow at her, and missed again when she made a quick side-step. "You know, maybe I should ask Ms. Dearden for help. She probably doesn't have this problem."

He let out a yell, and shot another arrow. This time, he didn't plan to miss; the arrow whirred as it flew in the direction of her neck.

A shocked look suddenly covered his features as he realized that he may have just severely injured an innocent woman.

But then, she spoke. "That's more like it", she said, her fist positioned in front of her neck.

She slowly walked up to Roy, and then dropped the arrow at his feet. Her neck was not punctured, and blood did not stain the arrowhead. She caught the arrow with one hand.

"Vengeance won't help you, Roy. But saving your mentor just might. Detox, get that accuracy back, and the world will see justice again."

She walked around the room, picked up both guns, and showed them to him. "Look around. Do you see any bullet holes anywhere?"

The man looked up, but saw none. "Blanks?"

"We're on the same side", she said, holding out a hand and smiling. "My name is Chloe Sullivan."

He shook the hand. "Well, Chloe Sullivan, what is this place?"

"Welcome to Watchtower."


	4. Chapter 4

"Save me, Daddy", a little girl's voice cried out.

Roy looked around the room. There was nobody there.

"Where are you?" He asked

There was a scream. "They're hurting me!"

"Lian? Where are you?"

Roy tried to shake the door handle open, but nothing happened. He pounded on the door. "Let me out of here! She needs my help!"

"He needs someone in there to help him." Prendock told her.

"He'll get through it", she answered, typing on the computer. "It'll just take a couple of painful days."

"You brought him in here to recruit him for something, didn't you? Saving the man in the forest isn't the end of it, is it?"

She stopped her typing for a second, and turned around to face him. "There's something coming- something big. We're going to need his help in order to make it out of it all alive."

"And it has to be Oliver Queen?" John asked

She nodded silently.

"If you're going to work with anybody, you need to connect with them somehow."

"That's not what I do", she answered. "There's no way for him to get out of there. It's a secure room. He agreed to it", she pointed out. "He knows what he's in for. If I open that door, then he'll try and escape."

"Detoxing in isolation can't be good for him."

"I have an eye on him." She insisted, turning back to the computers and typing.

She went on for ten minutes before stopping abruptly and staring at the screen, squinting her eyes slightly.

"Everything alright?" John asked

"We have company", she said idly before she continued typing. "I expected it. They're a little late, to tell be honest."

Prendock moved to leave the room. "Stop." She called out.

He turned around. "They're going to try and break in. Shouldn't Summers and I try to stop it?"

"They're not going to be able to get in anyway. Not with my tech", she said typing. "I'll go and make them back off."

"Okay", John agreed before he realized that she wasn't getting out of the chair. He waited for a moment before interrupting her typing. "I thought you were going to make them back off?"

She nodded. "I am. I don't have to be there. Not in person, anyway", she said before pressing a button. "Don't touch anything."

And suddenly, she stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" Prendock asked, looking at her. But she didn't move. He looked into her eyes. They were normally a bright green, but right now, it looked like they were glowing. She wasn't blinking, and he could see numbers flashing in there.

"What are you doing?" He asked the inanimate woman dressed in black in front of him.

She was completely still.


End file.
